1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator portion which includes a bus bar, and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a motor which includes a bus bar has been known. The bus bar is a metal member and is disposed on one side of a stator with respect to the direction of a central axis in many cases. The bus bar electrically connects a conducting wire drawn out from a coil of the stator and an external device. For example, in a motor mounted in a vehicle, the bus bar connects the stator and a control device such as an electronic control unit (ECU). In the motor mounted in a vehicle, high reliability, such as prevention of short circuits due to vibration, is required. The reliability of the motor is improved by providing the bus bar and retaining the bus bar with a resin member.
A wire connection plate disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-18345 has a plurality of arc-shaped grooves. The plurality of grooves is concentrically disposed. A conductive member for each phase and a common conductive member are fitted into the grooves. In an injection-molded terminal block disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-333400, a plurality of lead frames is concentrically stacked and supported by spacers. The lead frames and the spacers are integrally buried in a resin material. In a coil connection body shown in FIGS. 35 and 36 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-324883, a large number of conductive members for the respective phases and a common conductive member are concentrically disposed in two rows. In a coil connection body shown in FIGS. 37 to 39 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-324883, a large number of conductive members for the respective phases and a common conductive member are disposed in two rows to be shifted in an axial direction.
Incidentally, in the wire connection plate of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-18345 and the injection-molded terminal block of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-333400, since the conductive members are arranged fourfold in a radial direction, the amount of conductive material used is large, and thus the cost or the weight of the member increases. A reduction in the size of the motor also becomes difficult. In the coil connection body of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-324883, the conductive materials are arranged in two rows. However, the number of members is large, and thus productivity is reduced.